But, You're My Stalker
by Fire xx Ice
Summary: Bella has been obsessed with Forks most prestigious bachelors since she moved there from Cali. Edward was the first guy she ever saw as more than a friend. What happens when he moves, comes back, and seems just as interested in her as she is in him? AH
1. Paralyzer

**Bella's POV**

Today is my first day as a senior at Forks High. I live in Forks, Washington with my dad, Charlie. I moved here from California to give my mom some space with her new husband, Phil, and it was no secret I hated him with a fiery passion. Although I love my father, I am as anxious as hell to get out of here. I have been trapped in this small pit of rainy-ness since freshman year of high school; fellow people of all sunny places see my issue.

This, honestly, isn't the most interesting aspect of my life. Well, to be quite blunt, I am a 'stalker' I guess you could say. I know what I want, and whom I want, and I become obsessed. There's not much else to it. Usually, my main focus is on the male population-but can you blame me? Some guys are just gorgeous.

I haven't always been this way, in case you're wondering. I suppose it happened some where in all the drama of moving to this hellhole. Not a lot of people used to know about my issue-but once it leaked, I wasn't the most preferable person to befriend. I've never been the type to socialize so much, but I at least used to have friends. Now, everything I did it was alone. I've gotten used to it, and become quite a hermit. Not exactly the life I planned on when I came here.

My real father, Charlie, is the police Chief of Forks, Chief Swan. He keeps sending me to therapy; it never helps. They always quit on me. I spit at them all my self-consciousness, completely changing the subject from the beginning. They take the bait and continue to further question me about that situation, (obviously thinking that it has something to do with my 'stalkerness'.) I'm actually not self-conscious at all.

After the next few days of making up lies, I won't talk to them at all, and yell profanities if they don't leave me alone. I'm somewhat pathetic, but my plans always work. I stick with what makes them leave, and avoid what they eat up-the truth. Lying used to never be one of my best skills, until I got good at it. Of course following people, and explaining what the heck I was doing with a straight face helped.

Every morning as I get ready for school, I always try to make myself look nicer. I don't know why I do, perhaps to make myself look more approachable, but I do-regardless. I always straighten or curl my hair. Today, I just curled it-and stuck it a ponytail, with side bangs on the left. I wear red or pink gloss and eyeliner, just to make my best features stand out most. My outfits are plain-and are nothing flashy-but aren't necessarily meant for girls much younger than I am to wear.

This day I have an excuse to look better. Edward Cullen and his family are coming back. They left after sophomore year in high school. Alice, Edward's sister, was the only one who still hung around me after every one shunned me. That isn't the peculiar thing about this. Edward was the first 'project' I ever had. He was the definition of Adonis, the Greek god. Everything about him was perfect- his chiseled features, emerald eyes, bronze tousled hair, pale skin, rock hard abs. I haveto stop now, before I begin to drool. If that's what he was then, I'm a little scared of the perfection and sexiness he is now. Of course all of his looks (and the fact he wasn't interested in any girl) compelled me to know more about him. And me, being the outgoing, and spontaneous person I am: followed him, eavesdropped on his conversations, asked everyone about him, did research on the Internet. Anything to avoid actually talking to him. Edward didn't know that I was watching him; he didn't pay enough attention to plain old me. I think that bothered me, like that's what really intrigued me. I was around a lot, being Alice's friend and all, and he didn't even glance my way when Alice introduced us. She assured me that her brother was just shy and that he'd warm up to me, but I never talked to him after the day I met him. All Edward ever said to me was 'Hey, nice to meet you.' And let me tell you-it wasn't sincere.

So now, here I am, driving on my way to school-not even so much as a goodbye to Charlie. He never seems to mind. My dress began to ride up on my legs, and it was only then I realized how short it was. It came a few inches above my knees, and was made of dark blue satin. Alice stated it was 'Edward's favorite color on me'. I scoffed and told her: 'He has to look at me first.' She simply rolled her eyes and sighed. I didn't pursue the conversation of Edward.

My shoes didn't match so well, being red, but I decided it didn't matter. I must have been distracted this morning.

I hopped out of my truck, seeing as I was at the school, and grabbed my things. I nearly jumped when I heard a slightly familiar voice.

"Hey! Oh my god, Bella, it's you!" Alice screeched.

I turned around, and grinned dreamily when I saw Edward a few feet away. He was talking to some burly guy. All I could see was him. He had on a dark blue shirt, the same color as my dress. It was a button-up shirt, and the sleeves came down just below the elbows. He was wearing grey-almost black, jeans. Edward is so hott. His hair was more messed up than before, if possible. His abs were harder, his face-lines for prominent, his eyes greener, skin paler, lips fuller-

"Bella-Bella! Are you listening to me? It's Alice here," a small form yelled.

"What?" I said- dejectedly. (Since she broke off my stare; evil pixie.)

"What were you looking at? And what's up with the shoes, Bella, seriously? What were you thinking?" she rambled. I hugged her quickly, and fiercely. She complied and pulled back to look at me.

"Oh god, you're gorgeous! And I thought Rosalie was a looker," Alice mused.

My brows furrowed, though I didn't really care. She noticed my far-off look and sighed dramatically.

"What is it this time, Bella?"

"Whatcha mean?" I replied, innocently.

I was still staring behind her. This time I saw Edward take a drink from his water, and I gasped as a little spilled down his mouth. This time Alice caught on, and she followed my daze.

"You like Edward," she stated, obviously amused.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

She squealed, "I knew it, Bella! Let's go talk to him." Alice grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me with her.

"No," I hissed. "I can't, Alice!"

She contemplated this for a few minutes, and spoke again.

"Oh, I get it. Come on, I'll get you a pair of extra flats I have in the Porsche. Though I highly doubt he'll be looking all the way down there," Alice miffed, and succeeded in dragging me to her overly extravagant car.

Alice's car was very yellow, very shiny, very flashy, and very _her_. It screamed 'Alice Cullen', in big red lights.

"I appreciate this and all, but that's not exactly what I meant-"

"Hey, sis, who's your new friend?" a recognizable, velvety voice asked.

I knew this voice. I praised this voice. I loved this voice. It was _his_ voice.

I twisted around, and sure enough, was met with Edward staring intently at me. No pressure, though, right?

"Oh, Edward, she's not new. You remember Bella Swan, right?" Alice replied, smirking slightly.

I stayed frozen as he murmured what sounded like; 'How could I forget?'

He looked to be deep in thought, and there became an uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, hey, Bella. How have you been?" he gestured.

I raised my eyebrows faintly. _He_ was actually addressing _me._ Right, like we were such great friends before.

"Same old, same old. You?" I responded, looking away.

He seemed to notice this, and I could imagine the smug look on his face.

"Same here…" he trailed off. "Alice, gotta go pick up the forms in the main office. You coming, or what?"

"Could you get them for us yourself, or get Emmett to go with you? I want to talk to Bella," she chirped.

I groaned mentally, hoping Edward would disagree.

God was apparently not my side today, because Edward ran off and smiled.

* * *

"And Bella!! Did you see that? And you thought he didn't look at you. He was trying to do anything but. Why do you keep denying your couple potential?" Alice bombarded me, after she had asked me of all our classes this year.

"Because, I don't know? There is none!" I retorted.

"Just because I'm the only one that will say anything, doesn't mean that other people don't see it."

"Oh yeah, like who?"

"I don't know, Bella, would you lke me to ask?!"

"No, you'll do no such thing, Alice! Promise me you won't interfere," I told her, sternly.

"Okay, whatever, just tell me why you won't believe me, even for a second," she compromised.

"It doesn't matter if I believe you or not. We can't be together, and that's that," I lied, looking down at my feet.

"Bella, you know that's not true. I know that's not true. What is it, really?" she asked, urgently.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered.

"But Bella-" The bell cut her off. And, boy, was I glad it did.

"Bye, Alice! Talk to you at lunch!" I yelled at her, already half way to first period, English. But of course, since it was just beginning to rain, I fell flat on my face, without any impact. I peeked through one eye to find my savior. I found a pair of blue ones oogling back at me.

I pushed myself off of him and mumbled a thanks, hoping he'd take the hint and walk away. But, he didn't move an inch.

"Uh, hi. Did you want something?" I asked, awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm Mike, Mike Newton," he said, glancing up at my face for the first time.

"Hey, Mike. So did you need something?" I repeated.

I waited, and got no response, so decided to walk away. I took about six steps before I felt cold, slimy hands pull me back.

He ran a hand through his golden locks, and blew out a deep breath.

"Listen, I don't really do this a lot, but I was wondering..." he started, and measured my expression. I showed no facial emotions, that I know of, and he took this as a good sign.

"I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my friends at lunch this week. Sound cool, Bella?" he offered, his voice cracking at the end. Mike stared into my eyes, and for a moment I though I saw lusty in them. Eww.

"No thanks. I'm going to be sitting with the Cullens, and what not. You know Alice and Edward, right?" I responded, no hint of amusement in my voice. Just looking to this kid was boring.

His face immediately tightened, and his fists clenched. He looked like he got a lump of coal instead of Power Rangers action figures for Christmas, utterly disappointed and angry.

"Yeah, I know him. See ya, it's always a welcome invitation," he replied through clenched teeth and stalked off.

I took this as an opportunity to run to my class, hopefully being no more than five minutes late. How off I was.

Ten feet from the door, two strong, warm smooth hands grabbed my arms. I figured it was Mike, and was ready to yell at him again. To see bronze hair and green eyes utterly shocked me.

"Uh, hi, Bella."

I just stared at him, probably drooling like a dork. There was an awkward silence between us, and I figured that's why Edward never talked to me-because I can't even hold up a conversation. Nice going, loser. He laughed nervously, and I noticed he was staring at me, too.

"I should get to class," I blurted, the first thing that came to mind.

Edward's face fell, and I felt horrible immediately for causing his face to darken.

"Right, well, could you at least help me find my other class. Directions would be fine. I'm terribly lost," he joked at the last part.

I laughed, and he seemed satisfied, which was what I was hoping for.

"I'm not so good with instructions. Wanna skip?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. Of course he wouldn't want to. It's his first day back, and mine too. He probably would rather sit in boring classrooms all day, listening attentively and taking notes. He was that kind of a nerd, trust me, I know these things. Plus, who would want to hang out with stalker-girl? Edward's response had me baffled.

"Sure, just until lunch, though, right?" He smirked, noticing my confusion.

"Did you just say yes?" I asked, slowly.

"I think so, unless you were just joking. In that case, I guess I should be embarrassed for being so eager to spend time with you."

I blushed, and looked down. I couldn't stop the words that came from my mouth. "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Eager?"

He sighed, not expecting this question.

"I guess so. Why wouldn't I be? I didn't exactly try to talk to you last time I was here," he stated, quite bluntly.

"Why is that?" I asked, curiously.

"I'll tell you if you tell me something," Edward grinned, mischievously.

"How do I know your answer's is worth it?" I retorted, playfully.

"You'll have to find out then, won't you?" he responded, smiling crookedly.

"Fine. What is it?" I asked, annoyed, but my curiosity winning over.

"Why did you choose to stay with us at lunch, instead of being 'accepted' socially? Besides for Alice. I may not have been very talkative towards you, but I payed attention. I thought that was what you wanted."

"I did, for a while. But obviously, you didn't see the way Mike was looking at me, you stalker. No pun intended. But I want to accepted by people who like me. Not who pity me or stare at me with lust. Just because I'm me. Is that understandable?"

"Completely," he murmured.

"Now, why didn't you talk to me? You have me interested now. Don't even say it's because you were afraid of my weirdness. You didn't even know that for a year."

"You intrigued me," he stated, looking into my eyes.

"That's it? Why the sudden boost of confidence?" I wondered, gazing into his emeralds as well.

He had me pressed up against the lockers, caging me with his arms.

"I grew up."

"Care to explain?"

"I will, once you get me out of this school. I understand this is not the most comfortable position," he smirked, and I sighed.

"Mind if we use your car?"

"If I pick the location," he bargained. I complied, and he led me into the rain. Yes, this day has been very odd.

**A/N: Most likely a three or four shot. Should have the next chapter out Friday. Vacationing down South. Review to tell me if I should take more time to edit my story. I don't really notice so many of my mistakes, but it doesn't take too long to fix almost all of them. I'm only in Junior High, so my grammar and typing aren't the best. Should I get a beta?**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Bella's POV**

When he led me into a silver Volvo, I had to groan. It was so like the Cullen family to_ all_ have flashy cars. Can't just one of them have proper taste. At least before they left their cars slightly blended in. Edward noticed my disgruntled expression and acted upon it.

"What? Did I do something wrong? Do you want to leave? You won't get your explanation, but…if you want to go, just say the words," he said, profusely.

I laughed slightly, "No it's just so typical for rich kids to have fancy rich kids cars just the same."

He scowled, "Are you implying something?"

"Depends, is there something to be implied upon, or can I trust you aren't as arrogant?"

He put the key in the ignition, and started his fancy, rich people Volvo. I half expected Edward not to answer, the other half figured he was just messing with me.

"Can I trust you?" I asked again, though it wasn't the same question.

"I should be asking you the same," he replied, coolly.

I turned to face the window, and gazed at where we were heading. I saw no evidence that I knew this area whatsoever.

"Where are we going? You aren't planning on ditching me, are you, Cullen? I don't know you very much, so you can't blame my implications."

By the grin on his face, I knew the playful banter was back.

"Maybe, I didn't have the idea before, but now it's implanted in my head. And exactly how do I know that you aren't planning on hi-jacking my car, leaving me stranded in the middle of no where."

"I guess we'll just have to trust each other," I whispered.

Edward really had no reason to trust me, though. I mean, why should he? He was my obsession for years, though he doesn't even know it. This is the first time I ever felt wrong about something doing the things I do. I always knew it wasn't normal, but I have never been the picture of 'normal', so I figured; 'Why does it matter? I'll just find some other way to be a socially deprived freak, anyway?'. So, I let my emotions get the best of me. It's not the best decision I made in my life, but it gives me something to do and look forward to. The worst part of this is, I can't stop, no matter what. I'll always take things too seriously; I'll always get overly obsessed about Fork's next Edward Cullen; I'll always be socially unaware; I'll always be- me. It doesn't matter if one day I decide that I should stop. That I should look for a new hobby, because I'm not capable.

These thoughts were making me lose it, and I knew it. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt soft finger-tips brushing away my tears. I looked into his eyes, and found his green orbs were already aligned with my brown ones. It took all the control I had to make sure he had actually stopped the car. Once I was sure we weren't moving, I returned my gaze to Edward's eyes- only to find he was looking at his hands.

"Mind telling me what that was about, Bella? I really want to know right about now," Edward said, quietly. He still wasn't looking at me.

"Not really," I murmured.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Then tell me the truth," he concluded.

"I can't. You won't want to be around me. Alice wouldn't even want to be around me," I mumbled.

"Have you so little faith in us?"

"But this is big. Like finding out your little sister was pregnant from a one night stand big."

He looked out the window.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Pregnant? Or was that just a metaphor?"

"God, no, I'm _not_ pregnant!"

"Then what is it?" he ordered, his eyes burning holes into by skin, out of no where.

"Can't we just go?" I pleaded.

"Tell me what it is. Just say it. I won't be mad, I swear. Though, I can't be held accountable for my actions if you fail to do so."

"Give me your worst," I challenged.

"Tell me," he ordered, one last time.

"Don't trust me. You have no reason to. I've…lied to you. Not directly, considering our lack of conversation, but-"

"If you're saying what I think you're saying, I know. This is why I waited to tell you why I avoided you."

"What do you think I'm talking about, then?" I questioned, cautiously.

"I was your first," he stated, emotionless. I thought I saw a flicker of flattery cross through his eyes, but shook it off. There was no way he'd be _flattered _to have some plain jane, stalker girl following him for a year.

I almost nodded, but thought better of it. The slight movement of my head was enough for him.

"So that's why-"

"You avoided me." I finished, whispering. I stared down at my feet.

"But please, let me explain. It wasn't that my opinion of you was poor. It was that, I didn't understand you. How someone could become so infatuated by another, but be so shy as not to show it. It wasn't what I was used to. Back in Chicago, relationships were open and blunt. Nothing was pondered or discussed, things were just done about it. It was like those notes in second grade. The whole 'Do you like me? Yes or No?' process.

"Then to come to Washington, and find my sister's friend was captivated by me, but refused to throw herself my way, intrigued me. I was afraid for different reasons. Not because of what you are, but what comes along with it. And scared because, I just might like her, too," he smiled a bit at the last part.

"You should be afraid. I'm not normal. I'm not good for you, Edward. I can't be. What happens when I find someone else again? I can't stop myself from acting the way I do. It's a part of me. It hurts too much to be without it. I'm sorry, but I can't give it up. With or with_out_ you, I've done it for too long to even _want_ to stop. I – can't change for a relationship. I really am sorry," I choked out, breaking down some where towards the end.

I anticipated two firm arms to wrap around me, to tell me it was okay and that things will work themselves out. I don't know why I was expecting it, because it never happened. I blinked back the extra tears that knew that I was the one that caused him to hurt and shy away from me. That's all I ever do.

"Let's go back," said a voice that was barely recognizable as Edward.

I sighed and let darkness consume me.

**A/N: Last update until Thursday or Friday.**


	3. Thunder

Bella's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wuthering Heights. The authors do.**

**Bella's POV**

_"I'll keep him out five minutes," he exclaimed. "You won't object?" _

_'"No, you may keep him out the whole night for me," I answered. "Do! put the key in the look, and draw the bolts." _

_'Earnshaw accomplished this ere his guest reached the front; he then came and brought his chair to the other side of my table, leaning over it, and searching in my eyes for a sympathy with the burning hate that gleamed from his: as he both looked and felt like an assassin, he couldn't exactly find that; but he discovered enough to encourage him to speak. _

_'"You, and I," he said, "have each a great debt to settle with the man out yonder! If we were neither of us cowards, we might combine to discharge it. Are you as soft as your brother? Are you willing to endure to the last, and not once attempt a repayment?" _

_'"I'm weary of enduring now," I replied; "and I'd be glad of a retaliation that wouldn't recoil on myself; but treachery and violence are spears pointed at both ends; they wound those who resort to them worse than their enemies." _

_'"Treachery and violence are a just return for treachery and violence!" cried Hindley. "Mrs. Heathcliff, I'll ask you to do nothing; but sit still and be dumb. Tell me now, can you? I'm sure you would have as much pleasure as I in witnessing the conclusion of the fiend's existence; he'll be YOUR death unless you overreach him; and he'll be MY ruin. Damn the hellish villain! He knocks at the door as if he were master here already! Promise to hold your tongue, and before that clock strikes - it wants three minutes of one - you're a free woman!" _

I dropped my copy of _Wuthering Heights_, after a brief ringing reached my ears. I grabbed my cell phone and flipped it open. Inside was a text,

**Hey, babe. It's me, Alice. Call me and we'll meet some place. I have some one I would like you to meet. Be sure to dress hott. (In something I would approve of.) Well, gtg, Rose is nagging me to hand her the phone. She really wants to talk to u...**

_**Hi, Bella. I just wanted to tell u not 2 freak like u usually do. The guy Alice wants u 2 meet is hott! Bring a blow-dryer and dress light. You'll be sweating. Wear heels. (That's the only clue you're getting to where Alice is taking us.) U won't regret coming with us! It'll be fun and get your mind off Alice's stupid sibling. See ya.**_

I closed the phone and sighed. _I guess I'll have to finish the book again some other time._ I made no sudden move to call Alice or Rosalie yet. I decided that I should get dressed first. I knew since I read the 'wear heels' part that we were going A: clubbing, or, B: to a bar. Either way, I didn't feel like wearing heels. Alice and Rosalie will just have to suck it up.

I made my way upstairs, to my room, and into my walk-in closet. (Alice was envious of me.)

I decided on wearing a black and white star and plaid jacket from Wet Seal (considering it was October outside in Washington, yet unusually sunny). Also from Wet Seal, I snatched a red, white, black, and blue guitar tee. I grabbed some black knee shorts with a silver belt, a large red bag with a plaited shoulder strap, checkered black and white Vans, a red ring, and blue sunglasses. Alice will forever hate me for this, but whomever I meet needs to know the real me.

I set the bag on my bed, and I walked across the hall and into the bathroom. After a few minutes I had everything on and adjusted perfectly. Rose would grimace and tell me I looked like a guy too much and that I should change. I would sigh and ignore her until Alice came along and made me into some plastic Barbie. I feel dirty just thinking about it. But, since Alice or Rosalie wasn't here right now, I figured I'd take full advantage of the opportunity to look like me.

After careful adjustment to my hair, I had curled it to make it look like I had just woken up. **(Outfit and hair on profile.)** To me, it looked great. Fortunately, it would pass Alice standards, too. However, how I planned to get to the location we were meeting at, would not be approved. But, I am only eighteen. I can do as I please. I don't need friends to make all of my decisions for me. Don't they say to _not_ give in to peer pressure? Ugh, whatever. I don't have time for this. I reached into my jean's pockets and obtained my Ipod touch and Sprint: Instinct (both gifts from the rich and spoiled friends I have). After putting the Ipod in my bag, I dialed Alice's number back. She answered first ring.

"Bella!! What took you so long? You had better be ready. I will hunt you down if you aren't!" Alice rambled on.

"Alice, chill. Of course I'm ready," I cut her off.

"Oh, awesome! Well, me and Rose figured we'd pick you up in ten. Is that ok?" she asked.

I sighed, and figured that she'd find out sooner or later. Right now, later sounded better.

"Actually, I was going to head over on my own. I have a truck. (Though I wouldn't be using it.) I'll just meet you there. And I won't even complain. I'll let you do my make up in the bathroom if you want to?" I babbled. She stopped listening at, 'do my make up.' Well, that's Alice for you.

"You don't have any make up on! Oh, well, that must be for the best. You're horrible at it. I'll just bring my Coach gloss and other cosmetics. You _will_ thank me for this. Oh, and we're going to that new club that opened downtown. It's discounted admittance on Saturday's, which is no big deal to us, but we guessed that you would like it. You know, considering you hate when people spend any amount of money on you what so ever."

Once I understood that she was letting me make transport on my own, it was my turn to stop listening.

"Ok, I'll be there a little behind you. Gotta pick something up. See you, bye. Oh, and tell Rosalie I said 'Hey'."

"Oh, will do! See you, Bella," she dismissed me. I quickly hung up my phone and stuck it in my bag.

I made my way back down the stairs and grabbed my black Elements skateboard in the corner by the door. Alice and Rose will hate me forever, but it was totally worth it.

I walked out the door, with no helmet. Who needs more than they have to have when they are going to a club? Besides, I do _not_ need helmet hair.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

After I found my way over to the club my friends were talking about, I searched the area for Alice's yellow Porsche. About twenty yards from where I was standing, sat the infamous car in all it's glory. Rosalie and Alice were checking their hair and make up in the mirror. I skated over, enjoying the wind in my face and hair for as long as possible. They didn't hear me yet, so I stopped skating about fifteen feet from the car and walked a few more steps. My bag was on my shoulder and the skateboard in my hand. My lips were slightly chapped from the cool air, and my eyes continued to be covered by the blue glasses.

"Hey, guys," I croaked. I cleared my throat subtley as they looked over at me.

Alice immediately scowled, and Rosalie's expression wasn't much better - but it didn't seem as shocked.

"Bella. How many times do I have to tell you? Skating ruins your hair!! When will you stop being such a tomboy?" Alice scolded me.

"When Rosalie stops being horny," I snapped back.

"Alice, what's that supposed to mean?" Rosalie asked. She may have been good with the guys, but her blonde hair has always taken a toll on her.

"It means, Rosalie, she was insulting you," Alice explained.

Rosalie looked confused for a second, and then her expression changed. She huffed and called, "That's the last time I help _you_, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, and opened the door to Alice's car.

"Can I put this in here?" I asked Alice.

She nodded and sighed. I grinned and shut the door once it was on the floor. Alice locked it with her keys and unzipped her pale red purse.

"I'm getting the make up, Bella. Stand still. I don't have as much as I usually do, by the way. I really don't understand _why_ you have to _not_ do as I say. Seriously, Bella. I have good advice. Maybe you should listen, just once," Alice told me. She began to cake make up on me, and I became enveloped in my thoughts.

It was about three months since the day when Edward and I decided to ditch our classes. Rose was another new student with her step-brother Jasper (who Alice is dating) and her boyfriend Emmett (who came with her). Rosalie and I had taken a liking to each other, which was a good thing. I picked up skateboarding and became a fashionista no more, much to Alice and Rosalie's distaste. Edward hadn't talked to me, but I sure had talked to Edward. He wouldn't say anything back at all. It was like I wasn't even there, so I, eventually, stopped trying.

Every once in a while Alice or Rose would find a guy they think that I would like and set me up. All of us met up at a club or bar, occasionally a restaurant or bowling alley, and 'got to know the guy'. Usually he was a dud, and I had nothing in common with him. I think they really wanted me to get over Edward and my shyness, both of which I thought I was incapable of. I'm not so shy anymore, but the other was never a possibility anyway. I even think that all the retarded guys I met made me realize that a relationship with Edward wouldn't be such a bad thing at all. _Maybe_ I could hold one down. After all, he _is_ Edward. But, it was too late, anyway. He doesn't even want to look at me. I know I'm not the best looking face - and we don't have the _best_ past - but, he was acting a bit childish.

"Bella, I'm done. Do you want to look? The car mirror is a glance away," she offered, biting her lip.

I think she noticed the change in my attitude. She could always tell when something was wrong with someone, and Alice told me that Edward could, too, and that's where she got it from. Is it so wrong for all of my thoughts to go to Edward every twenty minutes? I've gotten pretty good at distracting myself, but sometimes it got ridiculous.

"That's okay. Can we just go now?" I asked, softly.

They nodded, and pulled me into the club and past the bouncer.

In the club, the music was blaring loudly, and there was lots of yelling and the tinge of alcohol everywhere I turned.

"This way," Rose yelled, and motioned for me to follow her and Alice.

I did as I was told, and they led me through the crowd and up to the bar.

"What would you ladies like to drink?" the male bartender asked. Alice and Rosalie ordered something non-alcoholic, and the guy looked at me expectantly.

I shook my head and said, "No thanks."

He nodded and went to fill their order.

"Bella, you should have something. You'll get dehydrated. It's burning in here!" Rose exclaimed.

"I will, in a bit. Besides, I have a feeling I won't be here long," I contradicted.

Alice shook her head, "I see all, Bella. I predict that you will be here longer than you think."

Before I had time to reply to her, Rosalie spoke up.

"Where's that guy that you and I found for Bella?"

Alice began to skim the crowd. It was then that the bartender came back with their drinks.

"Two non-alcoholic margarita's on the house," he said, and winked. I shuddered, while Alice and Rose giggled and excepted the drinks.

They each took a sip, when all of the sudden someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Bella?" a voice said.

"There he is!" Alice screeched, pointing ten feet away. She frantically waved him over.

He had russet skin and black hair tied in a pony tail. His face looked a bit young, and he was about as tall as –

"Edward!" I yelled, as I turned around. He was still there and glaring daggers at the boy Alice and Rose set me up with.

"Hey, Bella, this is Jacob Black," Rose introduced us. "And Jacob this is – Bella? Bella!"

Obviously she hadn't seen Edward yet.

"Bella, can we talk?" Edward asked me quietly, though I could still hear him.

He stepped around me, to the other side where Jacob was standing and looked at me.

I nodded vigorously. He smiled, tightly, and turned his gaze to his sister, Jacob, and Rosalie.

They were all scowling at him, and he was doing the same.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes," she seethed, not looking at me.

"Edward and I are going to go talk a sec. It was nice meeting you, Jacob. I'll be right back, guys," I proclaimed, though no one was listening.

Edward yanked me hard on the arm and pulled me towards the restrooms. We were standing right outside of them, and Edward wouldn't look at me, again.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Why are you here?" Edward demanded, his eyes boring into mine.

"Isn't it obvious? Alice and Rosalie are setting me up with a boring guy, like they have been the past two months. But, I'm used to it by now," I replied, nonchalantly.

"I don't like it," Edward growled, his eyes suddenly becoming interested in the crowd behind me.

"It's not like I have a choice. Anyway, why are _you_ here?"

He sighed.

"Well, we both need to explain some things, don't we?" he continued without waiting for an answer. "Let's get out of here for a bit. If things don't go well, I'll take you back here."

I shook my head, "No way, the last time we 'got out of somewhere for a bit' it ended horribly. We're staying here," I argued.

"You're probably right," Edward agreed.

I smiled, and he grinned crookedly. There was nothing particularly amusing about the conversation we were having, but with us talking to each other again – it had to be done sometime.

"Are you ever going to answer my question?" I asked him.

"Maybe. But I think I deserve some answers first," Edward said, seriously.

"I agree," I said, honestly. "Ask away."

**Yeah. It's been quite a while since I've updated, so I decided to skip ahead. I was originally going to do something that would make this a lot more complicated, but I decided against it. I ended this chapter in the middle of a very important conversation, I know. But I had to leave more for the next chapter. This story is going to be a little long than I originally intended for it to be. Things would be moving way too fast if I only had one more chapter. I'll probably add two or three more. I don't know. It depends on if I do an epilogue, which I probably will. So it might be more than that. Happy Hanukah! Review. (I think this A/N is longer than the actual chapter. Just kidding, but it's way too long, anyway.)**


End file.
